A Teenage Lovestory
by jaeve
Summary: A girl named Miley who didn't want to fit in and just be with her bestest friends nate and mitche.But many things are gonna happen. Niley and Jemi
1. Chapter 1

Miley did not fit in she didn't want to. She had the most amazing friends Mitche and Nate.

But before summer vacation something happen that she did not expected. She thought everything will be fine but when she starts high school her life became a nightmare.

"hey Nate!"Miley said but he ignored her and walks away. "Miles, your father and I decided to

Have a divorce." Trish said. "I don't know what to do Mitche! Nate doesn't hang out with us anymore and ignores us. My parents are divorce what I am I going to do!" Miley cried.

My parents are divorce what I am I going to do!" Miley cried.

Even through miley has a sad life her bestest friend Mitche helps her to be strong.

"Miles, I'm always here for you I will never leave you I promise." Miley smiles

But when Nate comes back will Miley forgive him?

"Please forgive me miley. I'm sorry for everything I was a jerk." Nate said

"I will not forgive you Nate." Miley runs away from nate.

But Miley thinks Nate is having a wonderful life. Nate has been failing almost all of his

Subjects. "Nate, I'm really disappointed with you. Your failing almost everything you

Need a tutor." his mom said "Ok mom."

When he knew his tutor is gonna be Miley he wanted to back out but it was too late.

"Nate, Why do you need me tutor you? You're an A straight student before." Miley asked

"Many things change miles. Many things change." Nate said and kissed her

Miley didn't know she had feelings for Nate she only thought of him as a friend

But that was before what was her feelings for him now?

Find out in A teenage Lovestory

Cast:

Miley Cyrus As Miley Stewart

Nick Jonas As Nate Gray

Demi Lovato As Mitche Torres

Joe Jonas As Shane Gray

Selena Gomez As Alex Russo

And MANY MORE


	2. Chapter 2

Miley P.O.V

Mitche and I were walking are way to our lockers. Then she came with her 'group' she was the most popular girl in school **Alex Russo** my enemy since grade school. She was walking hand in hand with **Nate Gray**. It happened all so fast before all of this started were the best of friends. But after summer vacation many things changed. "I can believe his one of them."I said to mitche. "Miles, we both knew nick is going to be like them. "She said I hate it when she is right. "Hey guys!" It was Shane Nate's brother he is so sweet even though his popular he still an amazing friend. "Hi Shane!"Mitche exclaimed "So I want to invite you to my party. Want to come?" he asked "Sure!" Mitche said quickly I mouthed 'No way' then she gave me puppy dog pout. I cannot say no to that so I said "We will be there Shane."

Mitche P.O.V

Yes! I'm so excited for the party. "Well I will see you guys there." He walks off. "You're the best!" I hugged miley. "Cannot breathe Mitch." she squeaked. I was too happy to notice I was crushing her. "Sorry miles." I love her she is my best friend forever. "But went Nate starts to be a jerk I'm going home!" she exclaimed. We went to class before we get late. I cannot relax I'm too excited for the party. Finally! School is over I rushed out to the lockers to look for miley. Good thing she was already there I pulled her to my house. "Mitch, relax and your hurting Me." Miley said "I'm sorry miles you I'm like this when I'm nervous." Maybe she was right I need to relax.

Miley P.O.V

Mitche was so nervous she was throwing her clothes everywhere she doesn't know what to wear. "Miles, don't just stand there help me." She commanded. So I helped her to find her outfit. After a few changes she finally picked her outfit. "So aren't you going to change?"She asked. Does she think I still have time besides why do I need to change? "Nope I can just wear this." I said "No you're nothing wearing that."Then she pulled me to her closet and dressed me up. "Perfect." Then I looked at the mirror she was a miracle worker "Um…thanks Mitch." I looked different I was wearing a dress. This was one of the things mitche is good at. " Let's go miles."


End file.
